Elen Síla Lumenn' Omentielvo
by aman-tel-seldarine
Summary: The Light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane...or does it?
1. Quel Kaima: Sleep Well

Chapter One: Quel kaima (Sleep Well)  
  
Arwen rode hard, urging her horse, Asfaloth, on to the brink of his speed and endurance. All nine Ringwraiths closed around her, trying their best to make Frodo give up the One Ring.  
  
"No, Frodo! Don't give in!" she yelled hoarsely as one of the Nazgul reached out a hand of metallic steel, the gateway to the doom off all the free people of Middle Earth.  
  
Frodo moaned and shook, drawing away from the hand as if it was his worst nightmare.  
  
*Very soon to become his worst nightmare* Arwen thought grimly.  
  
The Nazgul screamed in anger. "Give up the halfling, she-elf, and you will be spared.  
  
"Never," Arwen replied shortly. They were close to the river that hugged Imladris's borders. Never in all of her 2,777 years had she been as glad to hear the sound of the roaring river as now.  
  
She wheeled Asfaloth sharply around, avoiding the Nazgul that were forever trying to get in their way to safety. Finally, the river was in sight and Asfaloth put on a last spurt of speed and splashed gratefully into the river's healing waters.  
  
"Give up the halfling, she-elf!" the Witch-King hissed again in its bone-chilling voice.  
  
"If you want him, come and claim him," Arwen said as she drew her Elven blade with much more confidence than what she felt.  
  
The Nazgul hesitated, and then urged their mounts carefully across the stream.  
  
Arwen panicked. She hadn't really expected the Nazgul to take her challenge! Quickly, she thought up a spell desperately.  
  
"Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer! (Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word: flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!)"she chanted over and over, praying with hope beyond hope that it would work.  
  
Her heart sang joyfully as she heard a rush of water, racing in the form of white horses. As the Nazgul screeched and washed away, the Witch- King looked and Arwen with eyes of never-ending evil and darkness. Its voice echoed in her head.  
  
"Beware, elf. You have made the worst and last mistake of your life. BEWARE!" -End Dream-  
  
Arwen woke up with a start, with cold sweat dripping off her chin. Gasping, she used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat off of her forehead.  
  
*It was all a dream. Calm down, Arwen* she told herself and plopped back down again into her soft bed. Quickly, she got back up again and swiped a hand over her pillow and the rest of her bed. It was all covered in her sweat.  
  
Shaking her head, she got up and dressed. This was Aragorn's last day in Rivendell and she wanted to spend the day with him. Suddenly, a thought came to her and Arwen froze. Her dream had been true. That had actually happened as the Nazgul were washed down the river.  
  
Arwen stood, trembling, and managed to start down the steps to the dining hall for breakfast. Then Arwen heard footsteps approaching swiftly behind her. Before she had time to react, a hand wrapped itself around her waist, and the other around her eyes. She struggled, cold sweat pouring down her forehead again as fear crept over her.  
  
"Guess who," a familiar voice whispered dangerously in her ear, keeping a strong hold on her.  
  
Arwen whirled around as her captive let her go-but her assailant turned out to be only Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn!" she exclaimed as her heart rate sped up even more, her cheeks flushing at how close they had been just moments before.  
  
He smiled at her and moved closer. Aragorn's lips seized hers in a sweet, satisfying good morning kiss. But halfway through the kiss, as Aragorn's hands began to feel Arwen's body and bring her face closer to his, the kiss was abruptly broken.  
  
"What's wrong?" Arwen asked in confusion. Her heart whined for a longer, more sensual kiss than what he had just given her.  
  
Aragorn took her soft, smooth hand in his rough, calloused ones and looked at her closely, deeply concerned and worried.  
  
"I am the one who should be asking you that," he said. "Melamin, (my love) why are you covered in sweat?"  
  
Arwen turned away, wrenching her hands away from his.  
  
"N-nothing."she stammered, trailing off. She started down the stairs again but Aragorn grabbed her and whipped her around to face him.  
  
"Something is wrong," Aragorn said. "Tell me, or I will ask Elrond for the strongest truth potion he has in his possession."  
  
With a sigh, Arwen led him to her room. There was going to be a lot to say. 


	2. Entua an i cala: Return to the Light

Chapter Two: Entua an i cala (Return to the Light)  
  
Aragorn listened with rapt attention as he nervously gripped Arwen's hands in his. Tears threatened to pour over as the horrifying details came snapping into place, like pieces of a puzzle.  
  
When Arwen finished, there was a along silence. Fear crept over he heart once more without Aragorn's reassuring words. But he came closer and brought her into a affectionate and comforting embrace, letting her cry shakily into his shoulder.  
  
After her sobs quieted, Aragorn lifted her carefully off her bed, positioning his arms so that she would not fall. Arwen wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest: so warm and protective.  
  
"Let's go and get something to eat," he whispered softly into her pointed Elven ears.  
  
Arwen nodded and said," I can walk, Aragorn. I don't want Ada (Daddy) to see me in this condition. "  
  
Agreeing, Aragorn set her down carefully and supported her arm ever so gently so that it hid her state of distress.  
  
They walked down the long, winding steps together, hand in hand, arm in arm. As the dining hall cam into sight, and both elf and man came to rest on level ground, Arwen froze. She saw everyone else already there, but that was not what caught her attention. Her gaze transferred slowly to a hobbit. But not just any hobbit, Frodo Baggins of the Shire.  
  
Suddenly, a bright flash of fire blinded her, and she saw that is was the eye of Sauron, lidless and wreathed in flame.  
  
"You cannot hide," Sauron hissed at her, the eye blazing. "I see you. You will regret the decision at Loudwater, ARWEN EVENSTAR!" the eyes roared. "I will forever haunt you.perhaps use you as bait to capture and kill the heir to the throne of Gondor. That filthy Ranger! But wait. I'll not only haunt you, but YOUR FAMILY AS WELL!""  
  
Arwen let out a horrifying scream and fainted, darkness engulfing her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Cela i ando andollo Mandosto. Mapa i anna cuilieo. Entua an i cala. Entua an i cala. (Away from the gate of Mandos. Receive the gift of life. Return to the light. Return to the light.)" a voice chanted softly into the dark abyss she was in.  
  
With a painful gasp, Arwen awoke, breathing heavily. her father, Lord of Rivendell, was bent keenly over her, reciting the spell. To her right, she heard someone banging heavily on the door.  
  
"Elrond! Let me in at once! I know she's awake, I heard her! LET ME IN!"  
  
With a sigh, Elrond motioned for the door to be opened. As soon as it was, Aragorn rushed in, limbs red from banging on the door so hard. He came to Arwen's side and grasped her hand tightly in his.  
  
"What happened?" he and Elrond asked.  
  
Arwen closed her eyes, dreading the words. Not again, not again. 


	3. Amin caela n'noa: I Have no Idea

Chapter Three: Amin Caela N'noa (I Have No Idea)  
  
Elrond paced around his study with his daughter and two sons sitting and looking anxiously at him. Aragorn stood in the doorway, not wanting to burst in on matters that didn't really involve him.  
  
"Ada (Daddy), are you mad at me?" Arwen asked quietly.  
  
The Lord of Rivendell sighed. Before he answered her, though, he motioned to Aragorn. "Come in. Whether you would think of it or not, this DOES involve you."  
  
Aragorn nodded and came in softly, standing behind Arwen's chair.  
  
"No, Undómiel (Evenstar), how could I be cross with you? " Tis not your fault; it had to be done.to rescue Frodo, the ring bearer, I mean," Elrond added hastily.  
  
Elrond sighed and sat down into his chair with a soft whoosh! He buried his face into his arms, His family was in grave danger, and there was nothing he could think of to do about it.  
  
A long silence occurred. Elladan and Elrohoir looked at each other, trying to think of something, anything, to solve their problem.  
  
"So." Aragorn trailed off. "What are we going to so?"  
  
"Amin caela n'noa (I have no idea)," came Elrond's muffled reply.  
  
"I know."  
  
Elrond's head shot up from his desk with a look of surprise on his face.  
  
*How did Mithrandir know about.*  
  
Gandalf interrupted Elrond's train of thought. "Worrying has cast a shadow over your mind. You are the Lord of Rivendell, have you forgotten? All of Imladris can feel your worrying in the air. Did you think that I would not?"  
  
Elrond attempted a weak smile. "Alas, I have forgotten. But I have not forgotten something else: your ability to read minds. I wondered for a second there about how you responded to exactly what I was thinking."  
  
Gandalf opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Elladan. "You said you knew how to solve this.predicament we are in at this time."  
  
*This is not the time to exchange formal greetings* Elladan thought.  
  
"Ah, yes." Gandalf smoothed a hand over his graying beard. "There is one book that has the answer to your problems."  
  
"Mani? (What?)" Elrohoir asked, confused.  
  
"A book," repeated Gandalf. "A magical one that will solve all of your problems. Now, son of Elrond, if you have spent all of this time with your ears closed, then open them now!"  
  
Arwen exchanged a glance with Aragorn. She rolled her eyes. Sometimes Elrohoir could be so stupid!  
  
*Hodoer (Wise one)* Arwen thought sarcastically and returned her attention to what Mithrandir was saying.  
  
"-in the Last Homely House-"  
  
"Oh, great. We're supposed to find a tiny book in all of Rivendell. That should only take us about a month or so," Aragorn interjected, acknowledging Rivendell's immense size.  
  
"Well, I suppose you've also forgotten all those tracking and searching skills that you learned when you were training to be a Ranger," Gandalf said with a hint of a smile tugging at his cheeks.  
  
Aragorn sighed and shook his head, knowing that Gandalf had beaten him in an argument.  
  
"Aragorn has a point, though," Arwen said, coming to her lover's defense. She looked at Gandalf almost pleadingly. "Don't you know what room, or at least what section of Imladris this 'book' is in?"  
  
"Arwen, I'm glad you brought that up. Yes, I do know. But alas, my information about its whereabouts is still limited. I know that it will appear somewhere in the library-"  
  
"Wait. What do you mean by 'appear'?" Elrond asked, now becoming the one to interrupt Gandalf's talking.  
  
"Melloneamin (My friends), when have you all become so impatient and hard-headed?" Gandalf asked, clearly coming to the end of his patience.  
  
He looked at the guilty faces of Elrond, Arwen, Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohoir and sighed. "Uuma dela (Don't worry), no harm done."  
  
Gandalf turned to Elrond. "As to your question, I was about to explain that before you interrupted."  
  
"This special book will appear in the library," Gandalf said, pausing a little just in case someone ELSE wanted to interrupt. To his relief, no one did. "What I mean by that is that it's not just 'there' in the library, and being hidden for many years; it needs a spell to be found."  
  
"What-"Arwen said, but stopped in mid-sentence. "Sorry, go on."  
  
"That spell, Lady Arwen," Gandalf replied, reading her mind," is a song."  
  
"A song?" Aragorn repeated. "What kind of song?"  
  
"An old Istari's span of knowledge can only go so far, Estel," Gandalf said, using Aragorn's Elvish name (estel means hope). "I do not know," Gandalf restated in plainer riddles than his usual riddling.  
  
All eyes turned to Elrond now, naturally.  
  
"The songs must be in Elvish," Elrond said rather than asked.  
  
Gandalf nodded. "The songs must be in Elvish, whether Sindarin or Quenya."  
  
"Well, I guess we've got some house-cleaning to do," Elrohoir said with false enthusiasm.  
  
Everyone laughed a little, knowing all too well about how Elrohoir hated to clean and search. 


	4. Yallume! Amin utue ta!: At last! I have ...

Chapter Four: Yallume! Amin utue ta! (At last! I have found it!)  
  
"The library is still rather large, however," Elrond mused quietly to himself.  
  
But Elvish ears picked up his words and said," Then we'll split up into groups, or pairs, Ada. Less work for all of us."  
  
"Good idea, 'Ro bro. You and I can make a pair, Aragorn and Arwen another, and finally Ada and Gandalf as our third pair."  
  
Elrohoir frowned at the use of his much hate nickname but agreed anyway. The library was split into three sections and each pair was assigned a section. But then everything stopped.  
  
*It seems rather foolish to all of a sudden star singing in the library to find a book* all of them thought.  
  
Arwen took a deep breath. She felt responsible for causing all of this. *I should be the one to star singing first* Arwen thought.  
  
"Dîn nîn hen glaer dorn meleth ú-cara hûl lagor le lúthathon na olosî îdh a rîn sen aerlinn a im an-le ur le lothag. (Silence, my child, lay still, love, don't cry, soon you'll be enchanted by dreams. Sleep and remember this lullaby; and I am with you when you dream.~Varda's Lullaby)."  
  
Arwen paused a little in her song as everyone else took the chance to start singing as well. She smiled a little to herself as she heard Aragorn softly singing "The Lay of Lúthien and Beren", a song that resembled the two of them very much.  
  
* * *  
  
Aragorn ran his finger through his hair. He had sung every song he knew in Elvish and still, the book did not appear. One of the maids came in and brought in glasses of water. She was obviously very confused about how the Lord of Rivendell and his family were acting.** Aragorn took a glass from the maid and quickly drained it, giving it back to the maid and wiping his mouth as he desperately tried to think of another song to sing.  
  
Arwen walked by, singing an old traditional Elvish song. She paused only to give Aragorn a quick kiss on his cheek. A song suddenly popped into his head from that sweet kiss. It was the song he had made up for Arwen. *Well, it's worth a try.* Aragorn thought. *After all, our love for each other did cause this.just a little.*  
  
"O môr henion i dhû:  
  
Ely siriar, êl síla  
  
Ai! Aníron Undómiel"  
  
(From darkness I understand the night:  
  
dreams flow, a star shines  
  
Ah! I desire Evenstar)  
  
"Tiro! Él eria e môr.  
  
I 'lîr en êl luitha 'uren,  
  
Ai! Aníron..."  
  
(Look! A star rises out of the darkness  
  
The song of the star enchants my heart  
  
Ah! I desire...)  
  
The song faded away as Aragorn's eyes drifted to a small, worn-down book lying on the floor. He picked it up and smoothed away the dust that he imagined there away. Aragorn turned the book over and a title in fading silver letters greeted him: Amin Naa Lle Nai (I Am Yours to Command).  
  
"Yallume! Amin utue ta! (At last! I have found it!)" he whispered excitedly.  
  
Arwen caught his excitement and turned. She saw the book in his hands and gasped.  
  
"Blessed Eru!" Arwen exclaimed. "Mani naa tanya? (What is that?)"  
  
Aragorn stood slowly, hands shaking from excitement. The others rushed to where Aragorn and Arwen were, hearing Arwen's exclamation. Aragorn handed the book to Elrond.  
  
"Lie auta yeste' (You go first)" Aragorn said, bowing his head with respect.  
  
Elrond took the book from Aragorn, using all of his self-control to control his emotions. The Lord of Rivendell carried the precious book to a nearby table and sat down, with everyone sitting down around him, eager to see what would happen.  
  
Diola lie, diola lie (Thank you, thank you)" Arwen sobbed over and over again into Aragorn's chest. Aragorn quieted her quickly and finally managed to turn her attention to the worn, leather-bound book sitting on the table in front of them all.  
  
Elrond took a deep breath.and opened the book. 


	5. Amin naa lle nai: I am Yours to Command

Chapter Five: Yala I aman tel' seldarine o Edain a nauva Edain (Summon the bless of man, to be mortal)  
  
Everybody stared. There was nothing in the book. Elrond flipped through all of the pages, but all were blank. What little hope he had had before was all gone. He looked at Gandalf hopelessly.  
  
The old wizard seemed to be deep in thought. He looked up, only to find Elrond staring at him. He sighed.  
  
"Mellonamin (my friend), I do not know what to do."  
  
Elladan turned the book over so that they could see the title.  
  
"I wonder.if the title might have something to do with revealing the spells," he said.  
  
"Amin naa lle nai.I am yours to command," Elrohoir mused, continuing on Elladan's train of thought. The twins looked to Aragorn for further assistance.  
  
Aragorn's eyes were glued to the cover. He took it from Elladan traced something invisible to the others on the book.  
  
"There is a faint handprint here."  
  
Aragorn laid his hand inside the outline of the "handprint". The book flew open and writing appeared on the pages. It read: "Amin naa lle nai. Mani uma lle merna tuulo' amin?" (I am yours to command. What do you want from me?)  
  
"How did you do that?" Elrond breathed.  
  
"I pressed my hand into the handprint on the cover and thought: what am I supposed to do?" Aragorn said, voice full of wonder.  
  
"So.to 'command' the book," Arwen thought out loud," you have to put your hand on the handprint and think your problem. That's what the book means by 'I am yours to command'."  
  
"That's pure genius!" Gandalf exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that before?"  
  
Aragorn, Arwen, and the twins exchanged a glance.  
  
"Hmm.uh, Gandalf.Just wondering.Why didn't you think of it?" Elrohoir asked innocently.  
  
All he received was a glare from the wizard before Gandalf turned back to Elrond, who was looking at the others seriously.  
  
"Back to business, everyone," he said.  
  
There seemed to be a big sigh as the four children of Elrond sensed the seriousness in the room. *Back to business, right*  
  
The Lord of Rivendell carefully placed his hand within the boundaries of the faint handprint. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he telegraphed his thoughts down into the book. It shook, quivering with unreleased energy under Elrond's hand.and flew open once more, it's many pages now saturated with writing, fluttering in an unknown wind.  
  
Elrond turned to the first page of the book. His brow furrowed.  
  
"Now it's in the Common Tongues. I wonder how that happened."Elrond murmured.  
  
"My thoughts were in Elvish," Aragorn supplied. "So that may be why the writing was in Elvish.  
  
"And my thoughts were in Common," said Elrond, turning his attention back to Amin naa lle nai, satisfied that that had been solved and began to read.  
  
"Be you elf, man, dwarf, or halfling, the song that you used to find me will never reveal me again. Do not come to me to solve your ordinary problems, for those I will not heed. Only the ones important in my aspect will I give counsel to.  
  
~Amin naa lle nai~  
  
"Ten' Eldar (For Elves): You must become of mortal kind and take on a different form millennias from now and travel to that time. At first, you will not be aware of this transformation but will gradually come to know of it. To turn mortal, the spell is: Yala I aman tel' seldarine o Edain a nauva Edain (summon the bless of man, to be mortal). Your immortality will fade away, you light will be quenched, and you will live for a maximum of 100 years, unless you return** to Middle Earth before your 100 years has passed and become immortal again To travel in time, the spell is: Amin yala len ed 'templa lema ed' ando en 'templa ar' irma haennon (I summon teleport, gate travel, and dimension door) ** To return, you must leave a symbol of your immortality behind with a mortal. If destroyed or lost, you will not be able to return  
  
~Amin naa lle nai~  
  
"For Men-"Elrond stopped. "Unless Aragorn is joining us, I will not read the other sections."  
  
"It seems impossible now for me to go," Aragorn replied," for I must be the one to receive your symbol of immortality if you are to return, which I trust you will."  
  
"Yes, we will return. But.wait." the Lord of Rivendell trailed off.  
  
"Others in Middle Earth will be transformed as well. Though you are entirely in another world (no trace of you remains in Middle Earth save in memory and in the immortality symbol) any other that does not perform the spell will only be half there in the other world. They are still in Middle Earth and have a form here and know who they really are in the other world (only part of their soul will subsist in the world in which you are totally in)," Elrond read.  
  
"So, you are actually going to be partly there in a different form like us, but unlike us, you still exist mainly in Middle Earth," Elladan told Aragorn.  
  
"Yes."said Aragorn. " But another problem has arisen-must we tell Glorfindel and Erestor of our secret?" 


	6. Creoso, Celebrían: Welcome, Celebrían

NOTE: Chapter Six is finished! (FINALLY!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six: Creoso, Celebrían (Welcome, Celebrían)  
  
"You're one step ahead of me, Aragorn," Elrond said. "True, Erestor and Glorfindel will be in charge of Imladris during our leave of absence, as they have always done. But I do not think that it will be necessary for them to know. If they ask, we will tell them about it. But only if they ask."  
  
Elladan nodded and cleared his throat nervously. Everyone looked at him. He looked down, playing with his fingers.  
  
"Ada."he began. " Will..will Nana come with us?"  
  
Dead silence followed. Elrond turned from his eldest, Celebrían's son. The Lord's deep intakes of breath could be heard as he struggled to breathe.  
  
"Please, Ada?" Arwen asked, near tears.  
  
When Elrond gave no sign of responding, Aragorn knelt beside Arwen and engulfed her in a hug, reassuring her and trying to keep her from crying.  
  
*She's cried too much recently* Aragorn thought.  
  
Finally, Elrond spoke. "How will we get her back from the Undying Lands? Like all of you, I would like for her to be with us as well, but the question is how?"  
  
No one spoke. It was obvious that no one knew how.  
  
The Lord of Rivendell sighed, trying to restrain the tears flowing from his eyes.  
  
"Please excuse me." Elrond rose and headed toward his chambers.  
  
Aragorn made a move to follow him, but a hand on his shoulder stilled him. He looked down.  
  
"Leave him be, Estel. Sometimes Ada needs his time alone," Arwen said. "Besides, it's just the right time for an afternoon nap."  
  
She looked pointedly at Elladan and Gandalf.  
  
"Hmm? Oh! Uh.right! This meeting will be postponed until further notice," Elladan stammered.  
  
Aragorn left, but then stopped. He wasn't tired; he didn't want to rest.  
  
*I'll go back to the library* Aragorn thought. *Besides, I need to look at some maps so we won't get lost on the way tomorrow*  
  
He walked back into the spacious library, not noticing that someone followed him quietly.  
  
It crept around the corner, tailing Aragorn silently and entered the library with him. Not until it was nearly upon him did Aragorn feel someone breathing lightly on the back of his neck.  
  
He stiffened, hand instinctively reaching for the dagger that Elrond had given him long ago, the one that he always kept by his side.  
  
"It seems that I have bested you again, Aragorn," a beautiful voice whispered into his ear.  
  
Aragorn sighed, relief flooding through him as he turned around to look into the face of his beloved.  
  
"You scared me to Mandos," he murmured as Arwen kissed him lovingly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Are you not tired?"  
  
"I did not wish to retire to my chambers," he explained. "And no, I am not tired."  
  
"You've got better things to do than look at old maps, melamin" Arwen whispered into his ear, her fingers running through Aragorn's hair.  
  
Aragorn felt himself giving in to her powerful emotions. "What things?"  
  
Arwen took off her robe, revealing her naked body. "These things."  
  
Aragorn gasped, hugging Arwen to him to hide her complete state of undress. He gathered up her robe and rushed off to her room.  
  
Upon arrival, Aragorn threw open the door and laid Arwen on the bed. She drew him down with her, kissing him and allowing him all the time he needed to explore her mouth. Arwen threw her robe off the bed, along with Aragorn's clothes as she took them off with her trembling hands. Soon, naked bodies were entwined together and breathing grew heavier. Aragorn closed his eyes and let desire take over.  
  
* * *  
  
Elrond lay on his bed, oblivious to Erestor's knockings on the door. He barely heard the click of a key in the lock as tears trickled down his face.  
  
Erestor flew in in a rage.  
  
"You ask me to fetch you a sleeping potion but you lock the door and then refuse to open it!" Erestor growled angrily.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Erestor. I don't feel too well at this moment."  
  
"I can tell. Especially if you are asking me for a SLEEPING POTION from me" Erestor set down the herbs and then left, as to not disturb the lord. "It was all I could find."  
  
Elrond took the herbs, crushed them, and put them inside his mouth. Immediately, he was deep in dreams.  
  
START DREAM  
  
He kissed her for the billionth time, letting his lips linger on hers.  
  
"Is this a dream?" Elrond asked.  
  
Celebrían avoided his gaze. Finally, she stood up and slowly faded away into the blazing light behind her.  
  
"This is a dream. I have only come to tell you this: await me once you wake up for dinner. I'll be there."  
  
END DREAM  
  
Elrond tossed in his sleep as Celebrían faded away from his mind. Dinner would take some time to arrive.  
  
* * *  
  
Aragorn lay in Arwen's spacious bed. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, bringing them smack next to each other. Nothing could be more perfect.until someone knocked on the door.  
  
Startled, the both of them jumped out of bed and frantically searched for their clothes.  
  
Unfortunately for Arwen, she had to dig through her closet for something more appropriate to wear than her thin silk robe.  
  
"Arwen? Are you in there or not?" a familiar voice asked. The elf outside tested the door. Locked. He cursed loudly in Elvish.  
  
"ARWEN!" He bellowed, kicking the door open.  
  
Legalos stopped short. Aragorn was half dressed with only his pants on while Arwen was completely undressed. Aragorn crossed the room swiftly over to where Arwen was and hid Arwen from Legalos's view, shoving her into her closet to get dressed.  
  
"Umm, you were saying?" Aragorn asked as calmly as he could while slipping on his shirt, acting as if Legalos had not just witnessed that scene.  
  
Legalos sighed. "I was trying to find Lord Elrond. But the Glorfindel told me that Erestor had told him that the Lord didn't wish to be disturbed. So, I came to find you. But, no, you weren't in your room. So I thought Arwen might know."  
  
Arwen took that moment to come out of her closet, DRESSED.  
  
"And I bet SHE knew where you were, Legalos said dryly, watching Aragorn's reaction.  
  
"Why did you need to search for him?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Well, we are leaving tomorrow, the Fellowship," Legalos said.  
  
"And."  
  
"And I thought we could look at some maps together and talk about our routes," Legalos explained.  
  
Arwen groaned as Aragorn laughed.  
  
"What?" the Prince asked, utterly confused.  
  
* * *  
  
Elrond awoke, feeling the lingering presence of Celebrían. *Where is she?* he thought as he searched through his chambers for any possible glimpse of her. Nothing. Sighing, he went downstairs. It was time for dinner.  
  
A wonderful smell entered his nose. Poikaer (pure one), the cook, was setting out the food on the table.  
  
"Is dinner ready?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Yes," Poikaer said. "Your family and guests are waiting for you."  
  
"Guests?"  
  
"The Fellowship, my Lord," the cook said.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes. Thank you," Elrond said, trying not to be upset. He walked into the dining room and quickly scanned it.  
  
Everyone greeted him and then went back to their own conversations. *Everyone's here except Celebrían* he thought. *And.* his eyes drifted toward the empty seat next to Aragorn. *.Arwen*. Elrond tried to mask his concern as he walked over to where Aragorn sat.  
  
Aragorn noticed the urgency in the Lord's eyes and quickly ended his conversation with Frodo and the other hobbits.  
  
"Mani naa ta (What is it?)" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Nothing much," Elrond said hesitantly. "Just.just find Arwen."  
  
He watched as Aragorn nodded and jogged off the Arwen's bedchamber and then he wondered, *Why in all Valor am I suddenly so worried about her safety? Does it have something to do with Celebrían?*  
  
*There must be something wrong if Ada looked so worried* Aragorn thought as he ran off.  
  
He pushed open the door to Arwen's bedroom.  
  
"Arwen?"  
  
All he received was silence. No one was there.  
  
* * *  
  
*She wasn't in the garden, not in the library, not in Elrond's study, all the horses are in the stables, and not in her bedroom. WHERE is she?*  
  
Aragorn stopped at a study unfamiliar to him, catching some movement inside.  
  
*Who's in there?* he wondered.  
  
* * *  
  
After walking with Aragorn and Legalos, Arwen had gone into the garden. Memories of her mother had suddenly overwhelmed her wherever she went. The garden was her last resort to some peace and quiet. But the memories did not stop coming there.  
  
*How Nana loved this garden* Arwen thought. *She planted every tree, bush, and flower in this garden with her bare hands. And the benches. Nana designed them* she sighed. *Maybe I'll go to Nana's study. It's been a while and Ada never goes there anymore*.  
  
Slowly, Arwen got up and went inside, climbing the windy stairs until she reached her mother's study. Arwen knew that everyone else was eating dinner, but she knew she had to get to her mother's study first.  
  
Arwen turned the doorknob. To her surprise, it was unlocked. *Ada always locked it and kept the keys in his study* she mused. As Arwen pushed the door open, a room filled with the last rays of sunlight greeted her.  
  
Suddenly, Arwen froze. *Who was sitting at the desk?* It sure wasn't her father; he had dark locks, like her. This elf had long, blond hair.  
  
Then, the elf turned. Arwen gasped.  
  
"Nana?" came her hoarse whisper.  
  
* * *  
  
*What is taking him so long?* Elrond wondered, poking at his food while everyone else ate. Dinner had started thirty minutes ago. *I'll wait a little longer. If he still doesn't come back. I'll have to find both of them myself*.  
  
* * *  
  
Hesitantly, Aragorn turned the knob. No one was there. *Where is the person I saw seconds ago?*  
  
Unconsciously, he drew out his dagger.  
  
He whirled around, hearing soft footsteps approaching. Aragorn sighed, sheathing his dagger.  
  
"Must you always try to sneak up on me?" Aragorn asked, feeling quite annoyed with her. "'Tis the second time today!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Aragorn," Arwen said, lowering her eyes. He had never been angry with her before.  
  
Aragorn's anger vanished immediately, seeing her greatly affected by his mood swing. He leaned in and embraced her warmly, burying his face in her silky hair.  
  
"Amin hiraetha (I'm sorry). It's just that you scared me so badly," he said as she quickly wiped her tears away.  
  
"Why did you come in here?" Arwen implored.  
  
"Elrond sent me to find you. Dinner started about thirty minutes ago," Aragorn replied. He paused. "Whose study is this?"  
  
Arwen's eyes lit up. Aragorn sucked in his breath. He loved it when that happened.  
  
"Let me show you." She took his hand and led him around the curving wall that blocked his view of Celebrían. "Close your eyes," she whispered into his ear.  
  
* * *  
  
*That's it. I'm going to find them and hopefully NOT interrupt some 'activities' if that's what's keeping them* Elrond slammed his fork down and strode out of the room, oblivious to the stares of others.  
  
* * *  
  
Arwen let go of Aragorn's hand. "Stay her," she ordered, then walked away.  
  
Aragorn could her he quietly conversing with someone. He waited impatiently, nearly dying of curiosity.  
  
"Ok, now you can look," Arwen said sweetly.  
  
His eyes snapped open, as well as his mouth (nearly) and he gazed in utter shock at the two nearly identical Elven women in front of him. The only difference was their hair color.  
  
Aragorn struggled to find his voice. The elf with blond hair smiled, clearly enjoying his astonishment.  
  
"So you are Aragorn," she said, her voice ringing in the silence.  
  
"Yes," Aragorn managed to choke out. "Who are you, if I may ask?"  
  
"My name is Celebrían." Utter disbelief showed on Aragorn's face. "Daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, wife of Elrond, and," she paused," mother to Arwen and the twins."  
  
Aragorn swallowed hard. *Didn't Celebrían depart for the Undying Lands long ago?* he thought in confusion.  
  
"Yes, I did," Arwen's mother said, reading his mind. "But for this 'transformation', Círdan the Shipwright allowed me to come back."  
  
Before Aragorn could speak, the doorknob rattled. Someone was coming.  
  
"I thought you said everyone was at dinner," Arwen whispered to Aragorn.  
  
"I never said that," Aragorn said grimly, hand automatically resting on his dagger.  
  
Celebrían calmed the two of them after a few moments of silence. "It seems that this person has now left us. And besides, there is no one in Imladris who would want to harm any of us."  
  
"Tell that to Aragorn," Arwen snorted, relaxing a bit at her mother's words.  
  
Ignoring her, Aragorn said slowly, still alert for any possible danger, "True, but..." He listened for sounds at the door. Then, he sighted some movement near the wall and drew his blade. "Perhaps not."  
  
The elf appeared. "Aragorn, I have been looking for you and Arwen for ages." Elrond did not seem to notice Celebrían shielded behind Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
"And you seem to not have recognized my voice or appearance while eavesdropping on our conversation," Celebrían said, coming out from behind Aragorn and Arwen. She looked at Elrond expectantly.  
  
He was speechless.  
  
"Celebrían," he whispered hoarsely as he rushed out to embrace her.  
  
"You came in my dreams, didn't you?" Elrond asked after breaking apart from his wife.  
  
"Yes, but it was Arwen who found me, not you," she said teasingly, her eyes drifting off to where Aragorn stood uncomfortably, obviously not included in the happy family reunion. "And Estel."  
  
Aragorn started, caught off guard by being called his Elvish name.  
  
Elrond smiled at his daughter and foster son. "Come," he said, planting a kiss on Celebrían's forehead, "everyone will be wondering where we all went. Especially Elladan and Elrohoir."  
  
But just as they walked out of Celebrían's study, Elladan and Elrohoir burst up the stairs.  
  
"Nana!" they cried in unison when they noticed their mother.  
  
She sighed, exasperated. "I have surprised enough people today." She embraced them warmly. "Now, let's go down and eat!"  
  
Celebrían did not know how many people she was to stun when she got downstairs. 


	7. Namárië: Farewell

Chapter Seven: Namarie (Farewell)  
  
*Why does she have to go?* Aragorn asked himself again. He looked at the beautiful Elven face of Arwen. Aragorn sighed, hearing Elrond's voice in his head; Elrond's answer to that question when Aragorn had asked him before.  
  
"You know, Aragorn. Why do you think you carry the burden of the name 'Estel'? You are the only one who can defeat Sauron. You are the only one he fears. You are the hope of Middle Earth," Elrond had said. "Now, he's trying to find a weakness in you, one that he can use to have an advantage over you. And he's found it: love, your love for Arwen. Sauron knows that you will do anything for Arwen, anything at all to protect her from harm. He will take her, and play with you. Will you save Middle Earth or Arwen? And if you try to attempt both, yo9u will most certainly fail. He'll destroy one while you're saving the other. I will not let my daughter be taken be Sauron." Here Elrond had stopped, glaring at Aragorn. Then his gaze had softened. "Nor will I let you take on such a heavy burden by yourself. Even if you think you can try to protect her, you will need help. Leave Arwen's safety to us. Let us help, her family. That is why she must go." Then Elrond had left him there, leaving him to dwell on his thoughts alone that day.  
  
*What is he to say what I can and cannot do?* Aragorn thought angrily, clenching his fists.  
  
"Aragorn?" Arwen asked, looking up as she detected his change of mood. "What's wrong? Her soft hands caressed his face, bringing tears to his eyes.  
  
When he didn't answer, Arwen sat up and brought his face around to look at her.  
  
"Answer me, Aragorn," she demanded.  
  
Aragorn exhaled deeply, willing his tears not to flow from his eyes. He would not cry, not now at least. Aragorn wiped his tears away before Arwen could see them.  
  
"It's not right of me."  
  
"Not right of you to what?"  
  
"To wish you weren't going away," Aragorn said bitterly.  
  
"Melamin (my love), if you think it's selfish of you, it is most certainly not!" Arwen declared.  
  
"But I should be worried about your safety more than whether or not you will remember me," Aragorn said angrily.  
  
"And by thinking like that, it means that you care for me and wish for my safety!" Arwen argued.  
  
Aragorn chuckled a little, giving in at last. "Remind me to never argue with you. You'll always find a way to win."  
  
Arwen smiled to herself, satisfied that she had managed to cheer Aragorn up. Snuggling against Aragorn once more, she closed her eyes, smiling blissfully as the sound of his heartbeat echoed through her ears.  
  
Her smile soon faded.  
  
"Aragorn, Arwen," Elladan called. "It's time."  
  
Suddenly, a wave of unexpected tears hit Aragorn again. He turned away, releasing Arwen's hand and getting up to walk back in.  
  
Arwen stood up and grasped his hand tightly again, motioning for Elladan to leave them.  
  
"Wait, Aragorn."  
  
She slipped something cold and hard into his hand.  
  
"For you."  
  
Aragorn stared down in astonishment at the Evenstar jewel nestled, sparkling and radiating with its own light, in his hand.  
  
"What?" he trailed off.  
  
"Something for you to remember me by, and my symbol of immortality." She grinned a little at him. "Because I have every intention to come back. "  
  
"Diola lie. Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin (Thank you. I shall treasure you gift in my heart)," he said, relieved that he would have something to keep that would remind him of her.  
  
"Let's go." Arwen took his hand and let him into the Hall of Fire.  
  
* * *  
  
"Today, we have gathered here in the Hall of Fire for something other than our Elvish tales and stories," Elrond said.  
  
He looked at his family, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Celeborn and Galadriel, who had just arrived from Lothlórien.  
  
"It is time."  
  
Everyone gathered around Elrond, as if shielding him from some unknown danger.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohoir," the Lord said. "When we go into the porthole, you two will go in at the same time, therefore combining the two of you together into one person. This will make it even harder for Sauron to find us. No complaints. I do not even want to hear about it. "  
  
The twins looked at each other in horror. *Wonderful. We're going to be ONE PERSON?!?! * they thought in unison.  
  
"Enough of this," Gandalf interrupted. "Sauron's forces are moving quickly. The Nine have already left."  
  
"When?" Elrond asked quickly.  
  
"On Midsummer's Eve."  
  
Aragorn and Arwen looked at each other uncomfortably. Midsummer's Eve was when they had bound themselves to each other.  
  
"Quel marth (Good luck)," Aragorn said, stepping away with Gandalf, Celeborn, and Galadriel.  
  
"Yala I aman tel' seldarine o edain, a nauva edain (Summon the bless of man, to be mortal). Take our immortality," Elrond chanted softly.  
  
In a flash of searing light, everything changed. No longer immortal, they started to take their mortal forms.  
  
*They look so different* Aragorn thought with shock.  
  
*It had never occurred to him that this transformation would steal Arwen's beauty* Galadriel thought sadly.  
  
"Would you like to leave?" Galadriel whispered to Aragorn, barely moving her mouth.  
  
"No," Aragorn said stubbornly. "Tanya n'farnuva (That will not suffice)."  
  
"Suit yourself," Celeborn said.  
  
Taking a shaky breath, Elrond continued.  
  
"Amin yala lema ed' templa, lema ed' ando en' templa, ar' irma haennon (I summon teleport, gate travel, and dimension door)."  
  
An enormous rush of wind greeted them as a porthole opened in front of the family.  
  
Utter silence followed.  
  
"Amin nauva yeste' (I will go first)," Elrond said. "Then you, Celebrían. Next will be Elladan and Elrohoir, TOGETHER, and last, Arwen."  
  
*Diola lie, Ada* Arwen thought to herself. She was grateful that her father would let her say good-bye to Aragorn without him staring at her.  
  
Elrond walked straight into the porthole, disappearing instantly. His wife followed him, vanishing completely as Elrond had done before. The twins went in at the same time, obeying their father's wishes, and walking out of sight as quickly as their parents.  
  
Arwen was the last to go, pausing a bit as she turned around.  
  
Aragorn held his breath, watching as Arwen turned, meeting his eyes for the last time in years to come.  
  
*Amin mela lie (I love you). Remember these words always: Elen síla lumenn omentilmo (A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting)* Arwen thought to Aragorn.  
  
He nodded, acknowledging her request of him. Aragorn's hand reached up to his neck, grasping her Evenstar necklace.  
  
Then, Arwen disappeared.  
  
At first, it did not register in his brain that Arwen was indeed gone. And then, the tears came. Finally, Aragorn could not hold them in any longer. He turned way from the others and sought out the safety of him room.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, when Aragorn looked out into the sky, all was dark. The star did not shine and his heat was weeping fro his lost love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, ppls. Dun worry, this story has a very happy ending! (Just in case ur wondering. Oh, and if I get a lot more reviews for this chapter, and the rest of my story, I'll post two chapters the next time! (And u'll just have to find out how many "a lot" is!) ( 


	8. All Days Come From One Day

Chapter Eight:  
All Days Come From One Day  
  
I glanced up at my surroundings, utterly lost. New in this strange place called Skaggs Elementary School, I could do nothing but stare at all of the children milling around the halls.  
  
Somewhere in the high ceilings, a bell rang, its sound carrying swiftly all around the school and screeching painfully in my ears.  
  
*How can they stand this sound?* I wondered as all of the other students seemed to have paid no heed to the loud and unexpected noise.  
  
Sighing, I stretched out my cramped arms, not noticing that I was carrying something. The books dropped to the floor. I stared at them, reading what was listed on the cover.  
  
"Christina Chang, Second Grade, Ms. Shipley's Class," I read off of the label. "Ya naa tanya (Who is that)?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Christina!"  
  
I whipped around, turning to face my one of my best friends, Lauren Kolski.  
  
"Hey!" I greeted her warmly and we embraced.  
  
"What took you so long?" she asked me breathlessly.  
  
But before I could open my mouth and answer, a tall guy with blond hair and hockey skates came whizzing at us.  
  
"NATE!"  
  
I cringed as he swerved away from us at the last possible second.  
  
"I hate it when he does that," Lauren said, looking quite flustered. "He always seems about to crash into you but he never does."  
  
"You mean he's graceful?" I asked, incredulous.  
  
"Not exactly," Lauren replied. She shrugged. "Never mind. C'mon, let's skate!"  
  
* * *  
  
Aragorn lay on his back, gazing at the dark sky. Only the moon shines tonight, he thought sadly.  
  
"Strider?"  
  
He turned to stare at Frodo Baggins of the Shire.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who are you thinking of?"  
  
Aragorn ducked his head painfully at the memory of his beloved.  
  
"You should get your rest Frodo."  
  
Without another word, the Ringbearer obeyed and curled up in his makeshift bed once more.  
  
Aragorn sighed. *She will not come back until the war has ended. You know that* he chided himself.  
  
As his mind filled with dreams, he heard Galadriel's voice echoing faintly in his head. *You will have to wait* 


	9. Author's Note

well.time is scarce these days, I'm sorry to say. If you have time, plz check out my other stories.  
  
Braggolach En' Templa = a weird dream I had that's pieces will all come together in the end, I promise!  
  
Light of the Sunstar = not really a fanfic, but it was a story inspired by Dragonlance and LOTR.and was a school assignment/ COMPLETE! (also posted for my school friends to read at their request)  
  
~Aman tel' Seldarine 


End file.
